


Thorns

by vaccantstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaccantstars/pseuds/vaccantstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGERS: mention of suicide/selfharm<br/>Just a short Rose poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns

Did you see her?

The p/r/e/t/t/y one

who stands in the corner

HeR nAmE iS rOsE.

nobody loves a Rose.

S:H:E T:R:I:E:D S:O H:A:R:D

to be the perfect

Girlfriend

Sister

Daughter

Friend

But she fell apart and no one could fix her.

NoT tHaT tHeY tRiEd.

Everyone Loves the other girl.

She's perfect.

n.e.v.e.r h.a.s s.h.e m.e.s.s.e.d u.p

Lily.

Sweet. PERFECT. Kind Lily.

L:i:l:y got the

Boy

The Life

The Friends.

BeCaUsE wHy LoVe A rOsE?

A Lily has p:e:t:a:l:s

A Rose has thorns.

ShE tRiEd tO bE lIkE LiLy.

But she lost herself.

S/h/e w/i/l/t/e/d

s'h'e w'a's c'u't 'u'p

Her mind was the razor

HER HEART WAS HER ARMS

Why waste time sitting her in pain?

So she j:u:m:p:e:d


End file.
